See you again
by greenlilies
Summary: –De pronto, tuvo la idea de decir algo pero... ellos se habían desaparecido, dejándolas en la oscuridad total de la noche...–Para el reto del Foro LOL ·:Melanie/Carlisle:·


Diclaimer:

Nada me pertenece, solo el Crossover

**Pareja: **Carlisle/Melanie

**Summary:**De pronto, tuvo la idea de decir algo pero... ellos se habían desaparecida, dejándolas en la oscuridad total de la noche...

Para el Reto del Foro LOL

* * *

—. ¡papá! ¡mamá! ¡Jamie esta tocando mis CDs! —

Una niña morena pasó volando rápidamente a la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres desayunando tranquilamente. Su hermano Jamie a veces era _taan _fastidioso, todo el día la interrumpía con sus jueguitos de niño. Ella era ya una niña grande ¡tenia once, por dios! Y su hermano de cuatro era muy pequeño.

Para una casi adolescente como ella, su hermano menor, era _muuy _inmaduro, entraba sin permiso a su cuarto, le manchaba sus cosas de...mejor sería saber, y sobre todo, ¡agarraba sus CDs!. No podría sobrevivir él y ella solos y juntos.

Sus padres siempre tenían la misma y perfecta excusa: _"él esta pequeño, Melanie, no sabe lo que hace". _Le molestaba tanto esa exc...cayó. Su pie había tropezado con la alfombra, cayendo sobre su tobillo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar...mucho. sus padres con de la mano habían salido corriendo apenas se escucharon los gritos de su hija por toda la casa.

Se había roto el tobillo al caerse.

Se había roto el tobillo estúpidamente al caerse.

Su padre había prendido el auto y ya estaban en camino al hospital con Melanie gimiendo del dolor. Esperaron en _Emergencias _a que algún doctor le atendiera mientras le daban analgésicos para calmarla.

Y como si fuera una aparición divina, él apareció.

Melanie lo recordaba como apuesto y rubio. La deslumbraba cada pocos momentos mientras la revisaba o cuando ella se le quedaba viendo, y no era la única, vio a una enfermera que estaba atendiendo a un paciente en la cama contigua quedársele viendo embobada. Era inevitable mirarlo: su cabello y ojos del mismo color dorado destacaban en una multitud. Tiempo después, ella recordaría que el cabello de Jared era parecido el del doctor.

El doctor rubio – le había puesto así a falta de nombre – le vendó el tobillo cuidadosamente, cada vez que el doctor la rozaba con sus manos la piel de ella, se preguntaba, ¿por qué tendría las manos tan frías?, pero ella lo atribuyó al aire acondicionado que allí se encontraba.

—. ¿esto me impedirá correr, Doctor...? —

Dejó el espacio intencionalmente para que le dijera su nombre, se moría de ganas para que respondiera.

Su pulso aumentó y él respondió.

—.Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. Y si, esto le impedirá correr por una buena temporada, señorita Stryder —

Le dieron analgésicos por si le daba dolor y se la llevaron a casa. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, pensaba en el apuesto doctor rubio, se obligó a no pensar en ello, si sus padres pudieran leer sus pensamiento...uff, no se quería imaginar el castigo que le pondrían.

* * *

Años después, Melanie se había olvidado totalmente del Doctor Cullen, de todas formas, no habría podido pensar en él, con lo de sus padres traicionándolos, los parásitos y de quedarse a sobrevivir con su hermano.

Pero conoció a Jared.

Aunque él desapareció – en realidad ella escapó – y tuvo que ser forzada a compartir cuerpo con un parásito llamado Wanderer y, que a la larga, fue su amiga Wanda.

Y aunque quisiera no habría podido.

* * *

Esa noche tenían una expedición que hacer.

Escucharon que se habían mudados algunos Almas – ya no eran "parásitos", después de Wanda y Sunny ya no los llamaba así – a corta distancia de allí, se habían instalado cerca de la carretera más cercana a las cuevas y eso los tenia preocupados, por eso, los tenían que tener vigilados. Salieron exactamente a las siete en punto, el cielo estaba despejado, solo se veía la luna como única luz en el centro.

Venían Jared, Wanda, Jamie y ella. En el desierto, todo estaba solo, ni siquiera una serpiente merodeaba. Se fueron en la camioneta, Jared era el único que conducía, así que lo hizo él, rápidamente se internaron en territorio enemigo. Se detuvieron a pocos metros de la carretera principal, tenían que estar en pareja así que Jamie se adelantó diciendo que quería ir con Jared y Wanda que, en secreto, no quería pasar tiempo a solas con él. Las parejas eran así: Jared y Jamie y Wanda y ella.

Se escabulleron por las tiendas vacías, las Almas estaban durmiendo en sus perfectas casas con sus perfectas "familias". Wanda y Melanie se paseaban y merodeaban por los arbustos lo bastantes tupidos para esconderlas.

Se detuvieron.

Dos sombra aparecieron en frente de ellas, asustándolas.

Eran dos hombres rubios, del cual, Melanie, reconoció a uno de ellos – en cualquier parte lo reconocería – El doctor Carlisle Cullen estaba parado en frente de ellas ¡y no había cambiado nada!. No había cambiado nada en los nueve años sin verse, por lo que pudo ver ella, Wanda se había sonrojado salvajemente al ver al otro rubio **(1)**, eran inhumanamente hermosos, pálidos con los ojos de un raro color dorado.

El doctor Cullen y el otro rubio se le habían quedado mirándolas también, ella pudo ver en sus ojos el reconocimiento hacia ellas, se sorprendió también al verlo también en los ojos del otro rubio hacia Wanda. De pronto, tuvo la idea de decir algo pero... ellos se habían desaparecida, dejándolas en la oscuridad total de la noche...

* * *

**(1): **se sonrojó porque, en mi otro fic (**Instinto), **Wanda ve a Jasper y _blablabla.._ aquí, ella reconoce a Jasper como el hombre misterios del bosque


End file.
